


Rory and the Roman Lunchbox

by Skye_Writer



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Writer/pseuds/Skye_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Rory got the lunchbox we see him carrying in Part 4 of Pond Life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rory and the Roman Lunchbox

The lunchbox was green plastic with a yellow handle. It looked like something Rory might have taken to school when he was about eight. And he was fairly certain that the only reason he was holding it now was because its front was emblazoned with a giant yellow sticker with a line of Roman soldiers on it.

The Doctor was beside himself with glee. “Isn’t it _cool_?” he said. “A Roman lunchbox for Rory the Roman!”

“Yeah,” Rory managed to say, turning the lunchbox over in his hands. “Really cool.”

He looked up from the lunchbox to see Amy trying very unsuccessfully not to smile; River caught his eye and glanced significantly at the Doctor before shaking her head.

“That’s what I said!” the Doctor replied. “I was saving a supermarket from an infestation of Blorgons, and I saw that on the shelf! I thought it was brilliant!”

“It is,” Amy put in, not even trying to hide her grin now. “He can use it to take his lunch to work. It’ll be perfect.”

“ _That’s what I said!_ ” the Doctor said again, turning to Amy in evident delight.

“Yeah,” Rory said quietly, putting the lunchbox down next to his other birthday gifts. “It’s great.”

River reached across the table and patted his hand, giving him a look that clearly said, “I am so sorry about him, Dad.”

“Thanks,” Rory muttered. They left Amy and the Doctor making jokes about Romans to go into the kitchen and get the cake.


End file.
